


Wings, Fangs and The Hunters

by askatvmv



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Childish Castiel, Happy Dean, M/M, POV Sam Winchester, Post-Season/Series 11 AU, Sweet Benny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-08
Updated: 2017-07-08
Packaged: 2018-11-29 15:39:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11443911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/askatvmv/pseuds/askatvmv
Summary: One morning in the bunker.





	Wings, Fangs and The Hunters

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic of supernatural and my English is poor.  
> Please be kind! Hope you enjoy it!

Sam woke up at 6:30 and headed to the kitchen to make himself a cup of coffee for the beginning of the day. It had been almost four years since he and his brother had found out about Men of Letters and decided to live in the bunker. He could still remember how excited his brother had been when he'd got himself a closest thing to call home. 'Nesting' was the exact word Dean had used and he thought it was kind of funny. The place was big enough for more than ten people to stay but currently only two humans and one vampire were living under the roof.

After Amara took off with her brother and the earth was saved from yet another crisis, it was the monsters that decided to take over the role of destroying the world. Even though all hunters in the country united in defending the humanity, it was still too hard to fight back with the limited resources and they were slowly losing the battle. But then, Dean came up with this crazy idea of gathering human-friendly monsters to persuade them into fighting against their own kind. Every single hunter, except Sam, thought it was stupid. It was understandable considering the history between hunters and creatures but lucky for them, they knew one monster who happened to be very loyal and reliable.

Dean didn't hesitate for a second to go back to Purgatory. As weird as it might sound, he even seemed to think that he belonged there. Speaking as a man who shortly experienced what it was like to be trapped in that monster land, he couldn't believe his brother had survived the whole year without losing his sanity and got a bit excited about going back, even if that meant catching up with his lost friend. Anyway, with a little help from King of Hell, who was extremely annoyed by the rise of dark creatures, Dean brought back Benny's soul for the second time. The vampire truly had a good heart and was also really persuasive. They gained more and more allies each day and eventually succeeded in eliminating the majority of threat. It wasn't like all evil monsters were gone forever but at least human race was no longer on the edge of extinction so he could call it a win.

A big yawn escaped from his mouth when he passed the entrance of the kitchen. He walked straight to the coffee machine and grabbed the pot to check if it was clean enough. And just when he was about to turn around, familiar deep voice startled him.

“Where’s Dean?” was the first thing Castiel said after he’d been gone God knows where for days. No matter how many times he’d been told not to disappear without telling anything, the angel still didn’t understand the concept of the time or why it was so important to let people know he was doing okay.

“Good morning to you, too, Castiel. Where have _you_ been?” Greeting his friend with a fake smile, he headed to the sink. Sam could tell the angel got his message because the next thing that came out of his mouth was an apology. He turned around when he was done pouring the water into the pot and waited for an explanation.

“I thought there was something to help you with the monster problem but I believe I’ve been deceived.” Cass avoided making eye contact like a scolded child as he spoke. It might be cute if he really was a child and not a middle-aged man who was actually a celestial being that had been living over thousands of years and could easily smite dozens of people at once if he wanted to. “I was a fool trusting a witch.” The voice was filled with regret.

Sighing heavily, Sam stepped forward and gave his friend a pat on the shoulder. “It’s okay,” was all he could say but it was the truth anyway.

Cass finally looked right back at the hunter and flashed a tight smile with what seemed like an appreciation. But soon it transformed into a frown. “Where’s Dean? I checked his room but he wasn’t there.”

Aside from the fact that he peaked into another man’s room in the early morning, the angel seemed genuinely concerned and Sam thought it was nice of him. "Then he’s probably in Benny’s room.” Getting back to his own task, he gave an answer without looking at his friend.

They had never made it official but it was no secret that Dean and Benny was more than just buddies. Although Sam didn't know the whole story, he could guess it had started right after the big hunt that took place a couple of months ago. 

It was an all-out attack since the place was the last major nest, and to say it was nasty would be understatement. There were blood everywhere, screams and growls kept echoing off the concrete walls and the thick smell of gun powder made his stomach churned. It was hell. And he’d been to Hell. They'd lost so many friends including non-humans and while it might be selfish to say this, he was so damn lucky that he and his brother got through it in one piece. There were some close calls though, like when one shapeshifter switched his side and tried to kill off Dean who was leading the operation. If it weren't for Benny literally making himself a bullet shield, his brother had been dead and they could've lost the battle too. 

It was the exact moment Sam realized how much his brother meant for the vampire. He could tell Benny just acted on his instinct, not because he knew the bullets wouldn't kill him. Benny was willing to die to save Dean's life. 

Dean was so pissed at his friend's heroic act even after they won the battle. But as soon as he got an apology, which was more like a confession of love, he lost all the tension he was carrying for months and collapsed into Benny's arm. It was surprising to see his big brother, the strongest person he'd ever known, let himself to be so vulnerable. Of course Sam had seen him like that before but those times were different. Dean had never willingly put his weight on someone and when he did, he'd be ashamed of it. Sam hated that part of his brother because he knew he could never be the one to be there when Dean realized it wasn't bad or weak to show his real emotions. And he was right. It wasn't his arm that caught his brother. It was Benny's.

"Is he still here?"

"What?" He didn't notice he'd been drifting until Cass asked him something he didn't quite understand. "Who are you talking about?"

"The vampire." The angel almost sounded hostile.

Sam got a little taken aback by his friend's sudden change of mood. He knew Cass was not a big fan of the creature in general but it seemed there was more to it. "You mean Benny? Where else would he go?"

The angel became quiet for a while like he was trying to come up with the right answer but eventually he gave up and said, "I should go and say hello to Dean," then he turned around to carry out his word.

The hunter almost dropped the coffee bag and created a big mess on the floor as he grabbed the angel's arm in a rushed way. He probably shouted out something like 'No!' or 'Don't!' or 'Wait!' but he couldn't afford to care at the moment. "You can't march into the room just because you wanna say 'Hi'. They could be... you know, in the middle of... _something_. Gosh, I can't believe I just said that." Acknowledging the fact was one thing but saying it out loud was another and now his very imaginative mind was giving him a picture he had never wanted to see. And what made him uncomfortable even more was the angel’s completely confused face.

Is it possible that Cass, who had fought in the monster war with his brother and Benny all along, had no idea what was going on between two of them? Sure the guy was an angel and didn’t have any standard social skills but over five years of experience on the earth should’ve been enough to notice there was something special. Well, obviously he was wrong.

Sam put down the bag on the table, momentarily forgot about his morning routine and looked straight into his friend’s eyes. “I assume you don’t get it so I’m gonna just tell you.” He paused for a second to make sure the angel was listening. ”Dean and Benny? They’re sleeping together.”

The angel didn’t react other than averting his gaze and seemed to be processing the information he got. The only change Sam could point out was the deepened wrinkles between his eyebrows but he could tell Cass didn’t like the idea of Dean hanging out with the vampire.

“Do you have a problem with Benny?” Sam had to ask because he needed to know if there was something he’d been missing. His brother had been through a lot and Benny was the best thing he’d never had in a long time. He couldn’t let anyone or anything to take that away from him.

Cass didn’t answer but he looked back at the hunter like a lost kid. Then it finally hit Sam that it wasn’t about Benny or what he was. It was about Dean.

Cass was struggling to accept the fact that the most important existence in the world had chosen someone over him. It wasn't true at all but that was the way the angel probably saw and Sam knew it because he had the exact same feeling. No matter how old he got, he'd be always a little brother Dean felt responsible for. No matter how strong he was, Cass would be always a naive child Dean felt the need to look out for. No matter how much they wanted to take care of him like he did for them, Dean would never let them. And they both knew it wasn't just about who they were. It was more about what they had done in the past.

The heavy silence took over the kitchen and this time it was Sam who glanced away from Cass. He went back to the machine and put extra amount of coffee in the filter, hoping the strong liquid would wash down a lump in his throat. "Dean looks happy. Shouldn't it be enough?" He wasn't sure if the question was meant for his friend or himself but he truly believed it was all that mattered.

The angel didn’t open his mouth while Sam poured the water into the machine and turned on the switch. There was nothing interesting about watching the black liquid dripping into the pot but neither of them could bring themselves to start a new conversation. The quiet bubbling sound was the only thing that filled the room until they heard the footsteps coming from the corridor. Sam looked at the entrance to see who it was and found Benny in his usual henley neck shirt and Dean’s gray sweat pants.

“Morning kids.” The vampire greeted the hunter and the angel with a smile which was too soft for a blood sucking monster and his thick southern accent only made it warm. He must have sensed the atmosphere surrounding two of them because the next time he opened his mouth, the voice was filled with concern. “Is everything okay?"

Before Sam could say anything, Cass was stepping closer to Benny in a threatening way. It wasn’t like the guy would be scared though. “I am not a kid and it’s none of you concern.”

"Cass, I think you just made his point.” As much as he wanted to back up his friend, Sam couldn't help but found it amusing how childish the angel was at the moment, and what made it more interesting was that they were both his brother's best friends. Maybe he should've told Dean to interact with humans more.

Benny laughed quietly but it sounded anything but mean. "I'm just glad you’re okay, hot wings. Dean's been worried about you." As he said it, he gently placed his hand on the angel's shoulder then walked past him into the island.

At the moment like this, Sam felt utterly defeated. The vampire had a big heart and he cared about not just Dean but also his family and friends. He was kind of man who could sacrifice himself for his friend's brother even after that very person had tried to kill him and now he seemed genuinely relieved to see someone who didn't even give him a fair treatment. How many people could do that?

Sam looked at his friend and found him wearing a complex expression. The angel might be a poor speaker but his face could be the window of his mind, especially when they shared the same feelings.

"I'm gonna make some breakfast for your brother. You need anything?" Benny asked the hunter from behind the table as he prepared kitchen tools for cooking.

"That sounds nice but I think we're going out after I finished my coffee." Sam answered without checking Cass's reaction. If Dean and Benny decided to take a day off in the bunker, he didn't want to disturb them. "Just don't spoil my brother too much, okay?"

Warm chuckle escaped from the vampire's mouth. "It's kinda hard not to, you know. He deserves more than I got so it's the least I could do." Although he made it sound like a joke, anyone could tell it wasn't _just_ a joke. He believed what he said and was happy about it.

His irrational feeling aside, it was nice to know that Dean had finally got what he needed the most. Sam knew there was a little child in his brother, the one who’d never had a chance to grow up under proper care and been scared of losing someone or being left alone. Dean loved others so much that there was nothing left in him to care for himself but that was how he kept them close. It was like he was thinking if he loved them enough, they wouldn’t leave him. So whenever someone walked away from him, he blamed himself for failing to give them what they wanted. And neither Sam nor Cass had done something to help with it. Quite the contrary, they only made it worse by trusting something they should never have.

But Benny was different. He wasn’t afraid of giving or showing his affections because he knew what was truly important and he would never hurt Dean for the same reason. And most importantly, Dean could see that too so he wouldn’t have to be scared anymore. Benny offered him peace and Dean took it. It was that simple and yet it had never happened before.

The strong smell of coffee brought him back from deep thought and just when he was about to turn around to take the pot from the machine, Dean made an appearance in the crowded kitchen. Judging from the messy hair and the lazy movement his brother was carrying, he was right about stopping Cass from walking into the room earlier.

Dean nodded to Sam instead of saying ‘good morning’ and fixed his gaze on the angel. “Hey, Cass. Didn’t know you’re back.” There was certainly bitterness in his voice but he didn’t sound mad, he was just frustrating. “Is everything okay?”

Cass didn’t try to look away this time and Sam thought it was a wise choice. "Yes, and I'm sorry for... not answering your calls. It wasn’t my intention."

“Yeah, I know.” Dean answered after a brief moment of silence. Then he turned his face to the island and clapped his hands as if to change the mood. "So what's the menu chef?"

"Aren't you supposed to be waiting in the bed?" Benny delivered his word like a song and watched the hunter leaning over the table in a loving way.

"I got bored."

"In what? Three minutes?"

"Two and a half, actually."

The coffee machine chose that moment to beep and Sam was glad he got something else to do other than seeing his brother flirting with another guy. He went to take the pot and poured the liquid into the mug then gave a little smile to the couple. "I'm going out with Cass so you guys have fun."

"You're not going on a hunt without me right?" Dean's mode shifted from sleepyhead to mama bear in an instant. He looked at other three of them with accusing eyes like they were hiding something important but all he got was an eye-roll, a frown and an amused smile.

Although he was a bit annoyed by his brother’s overprotective attitude, it made him warm inside at the same time. He still believed almost blindly that as long as Dean was watching over him, he would be safe no matter what happened. Maybe it was a little brother thing or maybe it was how they’d grown up. Either way, he probably could never outgrow that feeling. Not that he would mind though.

But now, he wanted to make sure his brother got what he wanted. So Sam gently pushed the angel toward the exit and stepped out into the corridor. Dean’s confused face was the last thing he saw but he knew Benny would make him feel at ease again.

“Where are we going?” Cass asked him on their way to the library. While he didn’t understand the whole ‘leave those love birds alone’ thing, somehow he sensed that he should’ve played along with the hunter.

Sam sipped his coffee slowly and enjoyed the taste before gave his friend an answer. “We don’t know yet.”


End file.
